BANG BANG BANG
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] GD dekat dengan anak empunya kost-an. Daesung dekat dengan yeoja blasteran. Taeyang dekat dengan kakaknya Kim Triplets. Dan Double Seunghyun pun kesepian. Fict dengan konsep 'dipaksain' cocok dengan lagu di BIGBANG's MADE ALBUM. Warn inside. Mind to RnR? Jarang-jarang lho :v
1. Loser

**Disclaimer:** Bigbang is YG's. OC are mine.

 **Warning:** Gaje, absurd, etc. Bagi yang suka baca fic gaje yang bikin ngakak, perlu baca ini. Dijamin, humor failed XD

Oke semoga isinya tak sesuai dengan warningnya.

 _ **Happy reading ya!**_

.

 ***Loser***

.

Choi Seunghyun, _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan tampang penuh _charisma_ sedang bermain bola basket. Mahasiswa salah satu perguruan tinggi di Seoul itu sedang ada waktu luang. Dan dimanfaatkannya untuk berolahraga sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Seperti pecundang. Tidak, jangan anggap dia begitu. _Just wait and see. 'Cause he's not a loser_

Drrrt Drrrt

 _Namja_ yang baru akan melakukan _lay up_ , langsung berhenti dan menunda permainannya. Diambilnya ponsel yang bergetar di saku celananya.

"Halo."

[ _Hyung_ dimana? Cepatlah pulang!]

"Ck, iya sabar!"

Setelah mengakhiri teleponnya, Choi Seunghyun menghampiri tas ransel yang dia letakkan di bangku taman. Dia meraih tasnya dan berlalu.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Jadi, dia bilang apa?"

"Dia _otewe_." Jawab Kwon Jiyong sambil berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke ambang pintu.

"Kau tak bilang listrik rumah kost mati?" Tanya Youngbae lagi. Kini alisnya tertaut menatap Jiyong tajam.

"Kalau aku bilang, nanti dia tak mau pulang." Sahut Jiyong sekenanya.

"E-eh! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Youngbae pada Jiyong yang kini keluar rumah.

Namun sayangnya tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya. Dan di tengah kegelapan senja, muncul sesosok bayangan di belakang Youngbae yang cukup membuatnya bergidik. Tak lama, sepasang tangan meraih pundak Youngbae dari belakang.

Deg

Youngbae agak tersentak.

" _Hyung_! Pompa airnya mati. Aku belum bilas rambutku _nih_ , _hyung_."

Plok

Youngbae menepuk jidat melihat _namja_ yang tadi muncul di belakangnya. _Namja_ pemilik nama asli Lee Seunghyun mengeluh _sewot_ akibat rambutnya yang masih dalam keadaan sedang dikeramas. Nahas listrik mati di saat Seungri sedang mandi. Mau tak mau beginilah yang terjadi.

"Hn, nanti aku suruh Daesung beli pulsa listrik." Gumam Youngbae datar. Terlanjur tak tega pada _dongsaeng_ di hadapannya ini.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

Ctak

"Seungri- _ya_ , sana kau lanjutkan mandinya." Titah _namja_ yang baru saja menaikkan sekering listriknya.

Dan Seungri pun bergegas menuruti perintah _namja_ pemilik nama asli Kang Daesung.

"Ini bukan karena pulsa listrik habis, _hyung_. Harusnya kalau tombol sekeringnya turun, kau tinggal naikkan saja lagi, Taeyang- _hyung_." Jelas Daesung pada _hyung_ yang 15 menit lalu meneleponnya. Waktu yang lumayan untuk membuat Seungri menggigil akibat tak bisa melanjutkan mandi hanya karena pompa air yang mati.

Sedangkan yang diberitahu hanya menggaruk rambutnya dengan tampang polos. Choi Seunghyun yang juga baru tiba bersamaan dengan Daesung turut mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi sepertinya listriknya memang mau habis." Tunjuk TOP pada meteran listrik yang menunjukkan satu angka di depan koma.

"Jangan-jangan Jiyong- _hyung_ beli token dengan kuota tanggung lagi." Keluh Daesung sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Ah iya, memangnya mana orang itu?"

"Jangan tanya." Celetuk Youngbae datar.

"Hn, di rumah putri pemilik kost lagi pasti _kan_." Sahut TOP menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Eh? Dara- _noona_ , apa ini benar untukku?"

Brak

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Weh Fura maksa nulis beginian :'v

Fura suka Bigbang. Walau Fura sendiri tak pernah lihat ada fict Bigbang di sini. X3

Cast bisa bertambah lho. Fura pasang sejumlah anak YG untuk chapter depan. XD

Sudahi kegajean ini. Ijinkan Fura pamit undur diri. Berharap fict absurd ini ada yang RnR, bukanlah sebuah dosa, bukan? \\('-')/

Annyeong!


	2. Bae Bae

**Disclaimer:** Bigbang is YG's. OC are mine.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

 ***Bae Bae***

.

Brak

Kwon Jiyong dan Sandara Park yang duduk berdampingan di sofa kediaman Dara langsung menoleh terkejut pada pintu yang baru saja didobrak seorang _namja_.

"Jiyong- _hyung_ , _saranghaeyo_!" teriak _namja_ yang mendobrak pintu.

Terkejut. Ya, Jiyong membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dia terkejut mendengar kalimat barusan. Kata-kata tabu. Kata-kata terlarang. Dan tidak seharusnya dia mendengarnya dari seorang Lee Seunghyun, _kan_?

"K-kau pasti bercanda." pekik Jiyong yang mulai meredakan rasa _shock_ nya.

Tapi tak lama, _namja_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu menghampiri Jiyong. Mendekati Jiyong yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Dara. Mengabaikan pandangan tak percaya dari dua sejoli di hadapannya. Kemudian Seungri mendudukkan diri dengan lututnya menyentuh lantai dan meraih pipi kiri Jiyong dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jiyong- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu. Dan sudah lama aku rasakan itu. Tidak bisakah kau membalas dengan perasaan yang sama?"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jiyong mematung. Seolah kata-kata barusan adalah senjata _absurd_ nan sanggup melumpuhkan dirinya. Dara yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan _bromance_ dadakan ini. Perlahan, _yeoja_ itu menggeser posisi duduknya menghindar guna mencegah agar matanya tak melihat pemandangan _bromance_ itu lebih lama.

Brak

Sampai akhirnya ada _namja_ yang tiba dengan mendobrak pintu rumah. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Dara a.k.a pemilik rumah menoleh terkejut pada _namja_ yang baru tiba.

"Seungri- _ya_ , kau sudah selesai belum?" tanya Kang Daesung yang berjalan memasuki rumah Dara.

"Oh, belum selesai ya, kalau aku sih sudah." gumam Daesung begitu melihat posisi Seungri di antara Jiyong dan Dara.

"Ck, Daesung- _hyung_ beruntung karena mendapat tantangan menembak Kim Jinwoo yang polos itu. Justru aku sangat sulit mendapat jawaban Jiyong- _hyung_ di sini." keluh Seungri yang berdecak sewot dan melepas tangannya yang sempat mengusap pipi Jiyong.

"Eoh? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Dara yang mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Dipandangnya Kang Daesung dan Lee Seunghyun secara bergantian.

"Oh, aku, Seungri, dan Seunghyun- _hyung_ main ToD. Aku disuruh menembak Jinwoo, dan Seungri disuruh menembak Jiyong- _hyung_." jelas Daesung sambil tersenyum cerah. Jelas saja, dia puas karena sukses menjalani _dare_. Lain dengan Seungri yang sepertinya harus menelan pil pahit kegagalan.

Jiyong dan Dara mengerjapkan mata sejenak, mendalami kata-kata lelaki dengan _eyesmile_ itu.

"MWO?!"

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Seunghyun- _hyung_ keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia sengaja mengacau kencanku dengan Dara- _noona_?!" gerutu Jiyong sepanjang jalan.

Kini, Jiyong, Seungri, dan Daesung memasuki kawasan rumah kost mereka. Di teras rumah, tampak Dong Youngbae sedang menyesap kopi sorenya. Youngbae mengerutkan kening begitu melihat Jiyong tiba dengan raut wajah yang tak terdefinisikan.

" _Wae_ -"

"Dimana Seunghyun- _hyung_?" tanya Jiyong menginterupsi Youngbae.

"Err, sedang-"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tantanganmu, Daesung- _ah_?"

Seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi berdiri dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya. Pertanyaannya cukup untuk membuat Youngbae, Jiyong, Seungri, dan Daesung menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Ah itu, tentu saja itu mudah. Jinwoo itu kan anak polos nan penurut." jawab Daesung sekenanya.

Seungri yang melihatnya hanya mencibir pelan. Begitu juga Jiyong yang entah kenapa emosinya yang sudah siap dilampiaskan pada pemuda Choi seolah musnah. Selalu begitu. Setiap Jiyong ingin memperingati TOP akan semua yang sudah dilakukannya, Jiyong selalu lupa diri. _Namja_ tinggi itu seperti memiliki karisma yang mampu membuat manusia mana pun lupa pada niatnya untuk memarahi sosok tinggi itu.

"Woah, kau memang hebat, Daesung- _ah_!" TOP merangkul pundak Daesung. Dan dua _namja_ itu pun saling membanggakan diri masing-masing.

Jiyong menghela napas, mencoba mengalah pada niat jahil _hyung_ nya kali ini. Sedangkan wajah _namja_ termuda di sana tampak memucat. Seungri meneguk ludah menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai hukuman yang diberikan TOP karena gagal menjalani _dare_.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

Di malam hari, tepatnya waktu makan malam bagi penghuni rumah kost, seorang _namja_ bersurai _pink_ dengan eyesmile khasnya kini menyeringai. Sosok yang sedang memasak itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya begitu menerima panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Youngbae mengaktifkan _loud speaker_ usai terkekeh pelan membaca nama kontak 'Bae Bae' pada ponselnya. Seperti biasa, pamer manakala ada teman sekostnya yang lewat dan memergokinya berteleponan dengan seorang _yeoja_.

[Halo, Youngbae- _ya_ , besok aku ada urusan, bolehkah aku minta bantuan?]

"Eoh? Tentu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

[Terimakasih sebelumnya. Bisakah kau menjemput adik-adikku besok saat pulang sekolah? Besok kukirim supirku mengantar mereka sekolah. Jadi, kau yang menjemput mereka pulang.]

Choi Seunghyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur -yang tadinya tiba untuk menagih makan malam- kini mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya begitu mendengar pembicaraan telepon.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Yosh! Fura kambek egein ^3^)9

Fura terharu. Selain ada satu yang review, rupanya ada satu yang ngefav. Atas dasar apa coba?! '-')a

Yasudah, apa pun alasannya, Fura ucapkan terimakasih. Semoga fict gaje ini ada yang suka :'3

 **Itu surai pink Taeyang Fura ambil dari rambutnya yang di Bang Bang Bang oke :v**

 **Dan itu suffix noona/hyung Fura tulis pake strip kenapa yak? Maaf, sudah biasa pasang strip dalam penulisan suffix '3')a**

 **Oke, mind to review? ^-^)v**


	3. If You

**Disclaimer:** Bigbang is YG's. OC are mine.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

*If You*

.

"Sedang tunggu siapa?" tanya Lee Chaerin, salah satu guru di Seoul High School.

 _Namja_ dengan _eyesmile_ yang ditanya pun sempat tersentak kemudian menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Err, itu, aku sedang tunggu..." Youngbae menggantung kalimatnya. Mengingat-ngingat nama yang harus dia jemput. Beginilah yang terjadi bila disuruh jemput anak keluarga Kim di dekat kompleks rumah kostnya. Mau pula disuruh jemput anak SMA. Ya, anak SMA. Terlalu konyol remaja setengah mapan dijemput dari sekolah? Tentu tak ada yang tak konyol di sini.

"Kim Triplets." imbuh Youngbae asal. Maklum, dia lupa nama tiga anak yang harus dijemputnya.

Kemudian Youngbae mengumbar senyum kikuk begitu melihat Chaerin di hadapannya tampak mengerutkan dahi bingung. Youngbae malu kalau sampai Chaerin sama sekali tak mengerti siapa yang dia maksud.

"Ooh, maksudmu Jinhwan, Bobby, dan Hanbin ya?" celetuk Chaerin sambil manggut-manggut. Youngbae menghela napas lega karena Chaerin mengerti.

Tak lama, Trio Kim bersaudara datang mendekati Youngbae dan Chaerin di tempat parkir.

"Yo, CL- _songsaengnim_ , _annyeonghaseyo_!" sapa Bobby sambil tebar senyum gigi kelinci.

"CL?" gumam Youngbae bingung. Kemudian Chaerin sedikit terkekeh melihat tampang bingung pemuda Dong itu.

"Mereka bertiga yang memberi nama panggilan itu untukku." sahut Chaerin menjelaskan.

Kemudian, Youngbae hanya ber-oh ria sambil menatap Kim Triplets dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Pinter amat _lo_ bertiga _ngasih_ nama yang _pake_ singkatan _sok swag_ begitu.'

"Eh? Dimana Seungri?" gumam Youngbae tiba-tiba.

Keterlaluan. Youngbae baru ingat kalau dia kemari bersama Seungri. Entah ada angin apa sampai Seungri minta ikut ke sekolah ini bersama Youngbae. Tapi begitu di sini, orangnya hilang.

"Seungri- _hyung_ ya? Tadi kami liat di gedung SMP." Youngbae pun mengerutkan dahi mendengar info yang disampaikan Kim Jinhwan.

'Gedung SMP? Sedang apa?'

"Oh iya, jadi yang tadi mendekati June dengan tampang mesum itu Seungri- _hyung_ ya?" timpal Hanbin tiba-tiba.

'Huh?!'

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"June- _ya_! _Andwae_! Jangan pergi dulu! Kau yakin tak mau membalas cintaku?" seru Seungri miris. June yang tadi dihampirinya kini pergi. Jelas saja, Seungri meninggalkan Youngbae ke gedung SMP untuk menembak June sesuai hukuman akibat gagal menembak Kwon Jiyong sesuai ToD dari Choi Seunghyun kemarin, dan mengejutkan June dengan kalimat ' _saranghaeyo_ '. Yang benar saja.

Kim Donghyuk yang sejak tadi melihat pemandangan _bromance_ jejadian hanya bergidik ngeri.

" _Hyung_ , a-aku duluan ya." pamit Donghyuk yang beranjak menyusul June.

Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya.

"Kim Donghyuk, aku mohon jadilah pacarku!"

'June tak bisa, Donghyuk pun jadi.' imbuh Seungri dalam hati.

"Ja-jangan, _hyung_! Kalau aku jadi pacarmu, apa kata Soohyunie, _hyung_?!" sergah Donghyuk sekenanya.

Ada angin apa sampai dia bawa-bawa nama perempuan lain? Dan lagi, memangnya Lee Soohyun sendiri peduli pada Donghyuk? Oke ini ngawur. Dan Jung Chanwoo pun datang.

" _H-hyung_! Dia, _hyung_! Seungri- _hyung_ tembak dia saja. Dia memiliki presentase kepolosan yang sama dengan Jinwoo- _hyung_ , kok. Dia pasti tak menolakmu." usul Donghyuk sambil melepas genggaman Seungri dari pergelangan tangannya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Donghyuk menyebut nama orang lain.

'Punya presentase kepolosan yang sama dengan Jinwoo, huh?' batin Seungri menimbang-nimbang.

 _"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tantanganmu, Daesung-ah?"_

 _"Ah itu, tentu saja itu mudah. Jinwoo itu kan anak polos nan penurut."_

Seungri kembali mengingat percakapan Daesung dan TOP di hari sebelumnya. Dan dia pun seperti mendapat ilham.

'Kalau Daesung- _hyung_ bisa, aku pasti juga lah.' batin Seungri sambil tersenyum manis dan melangkah pelan mendekati Chanwoo. Chanwoo yang sepertinya ada urusan dengan kakak kelasnya, Kim Donghyuk, hanya melongo saja saat melihat Seungri berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jung Chanwoo, maukah kau jadi kekasih Seungri- _hyung_ yang manis ini?"

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Sedang tunggu Daesung?"

Gadis blasteran Korsel-Jepang ini sedikit mengernyit heran pada kebungkaman _namja_ yang baru saja ditanyanya. _Namja_ yang tiba dan berdiri di dekat gerbang itu hanya diam. Tapi kemudian, mulai mengangguk.

"Aku sering melihatmu kesini menjemput Daesung. Kau kakaknya ya?" tanya Pyo Mitsuko, gadis itu lagi.

 _Namja_ berperawakan tinggi itu hanya menggeleng.

"Kau punya mulut kan? Kalau ditanya, memangnya tidak bisa menjawab dengan bicara?!" tanya Mitsu mulai sakratis. Terlanjur hilang kesabarannya akibat percakapan sepihak ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa ada urusannya denganmu tentang siapa aku?" tanya _namja_ itu balik.

Tak lama, Daesung keluar dari ruang dosennya dan melihat dua orang yang dikenalinya dari kejauhan. Daesung pun segera berlari memastikan dua manusia yang dilihatnya itu tak bertengkar.

" _Ya_! Kalian jangan ribut!" Seru Daesung mendorong TOP menjauh dari Mitsuko.

"Daesungie, memang siapa dia? Sok dingin sekali." tanya Mitsuko disusul umpatan tentang TOP.

"Memang apa pentingnya menjawab pertanyaan _yeoja_ tak dikenal sepertimu?" sahut TOP datar.

"Sst! Jangan begitu! Dia ini kakakku di rumah kost. Namanya Choi Seunghyun. Kali ini dia menjemputku karena kami janjian main billiard di tempat langganan kami, Mitsu- _chan_." jelas Daesung pada Shin Mitsu.

TOP hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan sampai akhirnya matanya membulat sempurna akibat keterkerjutannya pada _suffix_ Jepang yang digunakan Daesung.

"C-chan?" Ulang TOP sambil menatap penuh tanya pada Kang Daesung.

Kemudian Daesung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan kekasihnya." celetuk Mitsu ketus.

Baiklah, kali ini Choi Seunghyun baru saja menerima tamparan berikutnya. Setelah tertampar oleh kabar Jiyong yang sukses menjadikan putri pemilik rumah kost Bigbang sebagai kekasihnya, harus dia terima lagi tamparan akibat kabar ini.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak main ToD lagi denganmu, Kang Daesung." Ucap TOP sambil melangkah pergi ke tempat mobilnya diparkir.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Kau keterlaluan, kau membuat asma Jung Chanwoo kumat."

Lee Seunghyun hanya menunduk lemas mendengar ceramah _hyung_ nya. Sejak perjalanan dari sekolahnya Kim Triplets, Dong Youngbae hanya menceramahinya tanpa henti. Memang salah Seungri juga karena membuat _shock_ anak orang.

"Youngbae- _hyung_ ini bagaimana? Yang keterlaluan itu kan TOP- _hyung_. Kenapa dia memberi tantangan ToD seperti seorang LGBT?!" celetuk Bobby yang ikut membela Seungri. Dan tak butuh lama untuk membuat Bobby meringisi kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari Kim Jinhwan.

Sekarang mobil yang Youngbae kendarai sudah tiba di komplek perumahan mereka. Tepatnya di depan rumah Kim Triplets. Dong Youngbae pun tersenyum dan langsung turun dari mobil disusul Kim Triplets. Sedangkan Seungri hanya diam di sebelah jok supir.

'Jika kau berlama-lama di sana, liat saja, _hyung_. Akan kutinggal nanti.' gumam Seungri dalam hati.

Seungri tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Youngbae memberikan ungkapan-ungkapan maut pada gadis penghuni rumah itu. Kakak sepupu Kim Triplets sekaligus yang membuat Youngbae menjemput adik-adiknyalah yang membuat Taeyang sempat mengembangkan senyum. Dialah Kim Hyunji, gadis yang diincar Taeyang sejak mengekost di kediaman Bigbang.

"Terimakasih sudah menjemput mereka, Taeyang- _ssi_." ucap Hyunji sambil membungkuk sopan. Adik-adiknya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak terlalu menghiraukan kakaknya yang mungkin akan diberi gombalan maut oleh Dong Youngbae.

"Sama-sama. Jangan sungk-"

TIN TIN

"YOUNGBAE- _HYUNG_! AKU PULANG DULUAN YA!" teriak Seungri dari balik kaca mobil yang dibuka. Dia sudah pindah posisi ke jok supir sekarang.

Sedangkan Youngbae hanya menghela napas sewot sambil mengayunkan tangannya berharap Seungri segera pergi dari sana. Dan benar saja, Seungri langsung tancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah kost Bigbang. Hyunji hanya mengerjapkan mata melihat kecepatan yang dilajukan Seungri.

"Aku baru tau Lee Seunghyun itu bisa menyetir. Soalnya seingatku Kwon Jiyong sering melarang-"

"APA?!" Youngbae memotong ucapan Hyunji dengan tampang _shock_.

Youngbae baru sadar kalau Seungri pergi membawa mobilnya. Mobil yang cicilan kreditnya masih sisa dua bulan tentu yang paling dikhawatirkannya. Tidak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang kini mengendarainya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Fura lupa bilang Jinwoo yang di chapter lalu kita ungkit pan punya WINNER :v Ah sudahlah, mereka pan sama-sama anak YG ^3^

Dan kali ini Fura bawa-bawa leader 2NE1 & Kim Triplets-nya iKON :v Walau sekedar jadi cameo :3 Bahkan ada nama Soohyun-nya AKMU '-')a Walau cuma namanya saja XD

Fix, ini chapter garing sekali, huahaha(?) Mau bagaimana lagi? Fura memang tak mampu membuat oppa-oppa Bigbang sekeren kenyataannya \\('-')/

Yasudah, thanks to keripik balado, DioRah, & Istri G-Dragon Selingkuhan Nam Taehyun yang sudah RnR chapter lalu. Review lagi dong XD *ditendang jauh*

Important Notes: Fict ini cuma sampai chapter 5 jadi tinggal post dua lagi '-')b


	4. Sober

**Disclaimer:** BIGBANG is YG's. So is Epik High, but OCs still be mine okay :v #basainggrisancur

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

*Sober*

.

Para member BIGBANG sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Seperti biasa, tanggal tua.

"Mana sini kumpulkan uang kost-annya, nanti aku yang antar ke Mamanya Dara- _noona_." tagih Jiyong sambil menengadahkan tangannya di depan wajah teman-temannya.

Youngbae, Daesung, Seungri, dan TOP pun membuka dompet masing-masing.

" _Nih_ , beruntung gaji kerja sambilanku cepat turun." Daesung memberikan uangnya pada Jiyong.

Apa yang dilakukan Daesung turut diikuti Youngbae dan TOP. Sampai akhirnya TOP memandang Seungri bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya TOP yang duduk di sebelah Seungri.

"Itu, _hyung_ , itu..." Seungri menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" _Daddy_ -mu belum transfer uang bulanan?" tanya TOP lagi. Kini Seungri mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Daddy_ masih di California, _hyung_. _Daddy_ tak bisa kirimkan aku uang selama di sana. _Daddy_ bilang _daddy_ akan mengirimkannya kalau sudah pulang. _Daddy_ bilang ATM di sana tak bisa untuk-"

"Ya sudah biar aku yang bayarkan dulu." sela TOP sambil memberikan uang dengan nominal yang sama kepada Jiyong.

"Uwah, TOP- _hyung_ baik sekali." seru Seungri sambil meraih tangan TOP untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ya, sejak kapan aku jahat pada sahabatku. Kita kan setiap main ToD selalu susah senang bersama." sahut TOP sambil merangkul Seungri ala _telenovela genre bromance_.

Youngbae, Daesung, dan Jiyong hanya bergidik melihat _momment bromance_ dadakan di depan mata mereka.

' _Please, hyung_. Yang sering susah itu kan Seungri. TOP- _hyung_ kan sejak awal main itu cuma kasih tantangan _absurd_ begitu.' batin Taeyang miris mengingat perjuangan Seungri saat menjalankan tantangan ToD.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"TOP mau beli martabaknya berapa kotak?" tanya Lee Seonwoong, penjual martabak di komplek perumahan itu.

TOP yang sempat melamun di bangku pembeli langsung tersentak.

"Satu saja, _hyung_. Tapi aku makan di sini saja."

"Di rumah tak ada siapa-siapa." imbuh Choi Seunghyun pelan.

Kemudian pria yang akrab disapa Tablo pun tersenyum tipis dan mulai membuatkan pesanan TOP sambil sesekali memulai percakapan.

"Memangnya teman kost-mu yang lain pergi kemana? Tumben kau tak beli banyak untuk mereka."

TOP yang sedang menatap kosong jalanan dari tempat duduknya hanya menghela napas. Kemudian sedikit mendongak dan tersenyum khas.

"Kalau aku makan bersama mereka, nanti _jatohnya_ jadi gila-gilaan, _hyung_. Jadi aku makan sendiri saja." jawab TOP disusul tawa hambar.

Namun senyum Tablo memudar begitu mendengarnya. Tablo merasa miris pada TOP yang sangat payah dalam hal berbohong. Sudah jelas TOP kesepian. Youngbae sedang sibuk ajak jalan Hyunji. Begitu pun Jiyong yang beralasan bertemu Dara dan mamanya a.k.a pemilik kost-an. Daesung malah pamit dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Padahal sudah jelas Daesung mau bertemu Mitsuko. Tinggallah TOP sendiri. Lalu dimana _maknae_ kecilnya itu? Entah. Bersumpahlah untuk tak akan pernah menanyakan keberadaannya.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

Matahari sore menghiasi langit jingga. Di atas lapangan futsal yang gersang dengan rerumputan ceper yang bergoyang, sama sekali tak mematahkan semangat sepuluh _namja_ di atas tanah itu. Sepuluh _namja_ yang terbagi menjadi dua tim beranggotakan lima orang itu tampak saling memandang tajam pada lawan timnya masing-masing. Dan salah satu _namja_ dengan mata panda berlari dan tersandung batu bata yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

" _GOAL_!" Sorak-sorai kelima _namja_ yang timnya menjebol gawang lawan pun terdengar.

Kim Bobby, Kim Hanbin, dan Song Yunhyeong nampak menunduk pasrah pada kekalahan tim mereka. Dan Kim Jinhwan pun bergerak mendekati _keeper_ nya yang kecolongan dan berakibat kekalahan itu.

"Aduh..." Seungri meringisi lututnya yang luka akibat tersandung. Jinhwan pun membantunya berdiri. Tanpa menghiraukan sorak kemenangan Mino dan Taehyun yang semakin menjadi.

Kim Jinwoo juga berjalan mendekati Seungri untuk membantunya berdiri. Sedangkan Double Seung hanya tebar senyum kemenangan saja.

"Seungri- _hyung_ luka. Ayo ke rumah biar kuobati." titah Jinwoo yang langsung membuat Taehyun dan Mino berhenti bersorak-sorai. Kini dua _namja_ itu hanya menatap horror pada Jinwoo. Apa benar Jinwoo- _hyung_ ini pacarnya Seungri- _hyung_? Mungkin itu pikiran negatif yang kini menggerayangi akal Mino dan Taehyun.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Kenapa kau tidak cari perempuan seperti mereka saja, TOP?"

TOP yang baru akan menyeruput kopinya langsung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Tablo.

"J-jadi, dimana martabak pesananku?" TOP mengalihkan topik.

Lee Seonwoong sempat menatap datar pada TOP. Tapi kemudian TOP hanya membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Hn, kau akan mendapat pesananmu segera." ujar Tablo sambil berjalan ke tempatnya memasak. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasak pesanan pelanggan lainnya.

TOP tampak menghela napas lega menyadari kepergian Tablo. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan yang meletakkan martabak di atas mejanya mengejutkannya.

"Ini pesananmu, selamat menikmati!" seru gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya TOP spontan. Entah ada angin apa sampai TOP menanyakannya. Tak biasanya dia peduli pada kehadiran gadis manapun di sekitarnya.

"M-maksudku, aku tak pernah melihatmu selama berlangganan martabak di sini." imbuh TOP sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah martabak. Menolak kontak mata yang mungkin akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Ya, aku memang baru di sini. Aku keponakan Seonwoong- _samchon_ dan baru pertama kali membantu di sini. Sebelumnya aku kerja _spart-time_ di tempat lain sambil kuliah. Namaku Minri." jelas gadis itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

TOP hanya diam. Menatap kosong pada martabak di depan matanya. Dia merasa dia berada dalam suasana yang canggung sekarang. Begitu juga gadis itu. Merasa tak nyaman pada keheningan yang dibuat oleh kebungkaman TOP sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau tau namaku. Salahku yang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diriku sendiri." ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa hambar.

TOP masih diam.

"Err, kalau begitu, selamat menikmati. Aku senang bisa melayani pembeli yang sudah berlangganan di sini. Aku senang karena kau terlihat ramah dan dekat dengan pamanku. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Gadis itu pergi setelah membungkuk sopan.

Dari balik punggung gadis itu, TOP bisa melihat gadis itu terus menebar senyum pada pelanggan yang lalu-lalang di sekitar rumah makan. Gadis itu terlihat ramah. Dan kemudian TOP tersentak.

'Ah, aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta. Aku tak sama dengan trio _center line_ itu.' gumam TOP dalam hati.

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

Malam itu Taeyang, Jiyong, dan Daesung sudah pulang. Setelah bersenang-senang dengan gadis idaman masing-masing, mereka tampak menatap Seungri dengan tampang suram. Seungri yang duduk di ruang tamu dan dikelilingi ketiga _hyung_ nya hanya menunduk malu. Malu pada apa yang diceritakan Kim Jinwoo sebelum pamit tadi. Ya, Seungri main sepak bola. Ya, di lapangan komplek rumah. Ya, bersama mereka. Member Winner, Kim Triplets bersaudara, dan Song Yunhyeong. Ya, itu, Yunhyeong anak ketua RT setempat. Ada-ada saja memang. Tak tegakah mereka yang membiarkan Seungri sendiri? Sedangkan mereka hanya berpacaran dan meninggalkan _dongsaeng_ kecilnya.

Cklek

"TOP- _hyung_ darimana?"Ttanya Kwon Jiyong begitu melihat TOP membuka pintu. Ya, tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun.

TOP yang masih dengan tatapan kosong itu sedikit menoleh memperhatikan keempat _dongsaeng_ nya secara bergantian. Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas salah satu sofa.

"Aku tadi bertemu seorang _yeoja_."

Daesung, Jiyong, dan Taeyang mengerjapkan matanya sambil melongo. Kemudian Seungri mendekat ke tempat duduk TOP dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa? Sadar, _hyung_! Sadar!" ucap Seungri dengan wajah cemas. Seperti seorang anak yang baru dapat kabar ayahnya yang akan menikahi calon ibu tiri.

Kemudian TOP melepas tangan Seungri yang menepuk pipinya. Sambil memandang lemas pada keempat _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Aku sadar. Tapi aku bingung. Aku kenapa?" tanya TOP pelan.

"Apa _yeoja_ yang kau lihat itu cantik?"

"Apa dia baik?"

Youngbae dan Daesung bertanya secara berurutan.

"Perempuan mana yang TOP- _hyung_ maksud?" tanya Jiyong sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entah. Namanya Minri. Dia bilang dia keponakannya Tablo- _hyung_."

"Oh, itu kan _noona_ cantik yang melayani waktu aku membelikan martabak untuk Jinwoo." celetuk Daesung.

" _Daebak_! TOP- _hyung_ jatuh cinta." seru Seungri sambil memeluknya. Seolah peristiwa ini adalah bagian dari keajaiban dunia.

"Eh? Kukira dia mabuk."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Sebut saja center line disini sebagai Daesung, Taeyang, & GD. Double Seung yang Fura tulis tadi itu juga Seungyoon & Seunghoonienya Winner oke :v

Argh! Maaf kalau Fura cantumkan Tablo Epik High tiba-tiba. Fura ngebias banyak XD

Minri itu tetap OC ya ^-^)6

Sebelum pamit, mau bilang thanks to DioRah & keripik balado yang selalu dengan murah hati mengikuti fict yang kekonyolannya tiada tara ini. Makasih banyak ya! Balasannya di PM ya *-*)/

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	5. Let's Not Fall in Love

**Disclaimer:** BIGBANG, 2NE1, EPIK HIGH, WINNER,  & iKON are YG's. OCs are mine.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

 ***Let's Not Fall in Love***

.

"Tembak dia! Cepat tembak dia! Tembaklah dia sejantan aku menembak Dara- _noona_ langsung di depan mamanya." Jiyong terus mendorong TOP ke depan warung martabak.

Mereka hanya berdua. Rencana gila Jiyong saat itu semakin mengobarkan semangatnya. Sama sekali tak kenal cuaca panas rupanya.

Kemudian TOP berhenti. Membuat Jiyong yang tadi mendorongnya kini menautkan alisnya.

Benar saja, perasaan Choi Seunghyun semakin kacau kali ini. Terutama sejak melihat gadis yang duduk di sana. Ya, Minri. Gadis pelayan di warung martabak yang kini duduk di salah satu meja pelanggan yang suasana warungnya sedang sepi. Dan saat itu juga, Jiyong menyikut TOP untuk memulai aksinya.

"Err, Minri- _ssi_?" panggil TOP.

Minri menoleh dan berdiri. TOP pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kamu? Ada apa? Oh, mau beli martabak? Sebentar, aku panggil Tablo- _samchon_ dulu ya." Minri nyaris berbalik sebelum sebuah tangan menggapai pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku bukan mau beli martabak. Aku mau bicara dengan, dengan, denganmu. D-dan lagi, namaku Choi Seunghyun. Maaf membuatmu tak tau namaku sejak awal." TOP berkata sebelum memejamkan matanya. Malu pada tingkahnya yang berkata-kata sambil tergagap. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka mata lebar-lebar dan melepas pegangan tangannya yang tadi terjadi secara spontan.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk, Seunghyun- _ssi_ ," titah Minri sambil tersenyum.

' _Eoh?_ mendengarmu memanggilku begitu seperti kau sedang memanggil bocah bermata panda itu,' batin TOP sambil ikut duduk.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Minri sambil bertopang dagu.

Choi Seunghyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia agak canggung sekarang.

"Err, Minri- _ssi_ , apa, apa kamu punya pacar?" tanya TOP disusul tawa renyah. TOP benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minri dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

"Aku rasa, aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Ayo gantian! Aku mau main, ya ampun!" gerutu Nam Taehyun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan raut jengkel.

Kim Jinwoo hanya menepuk pundak Taehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk menyabarkan. Mino dan Seungyoon hanya diam sambil menyaksikan dua _namja_ yang sedang asik bermain _play station_ di depan mata mereka.

"Seungri- _hyung_ payah, menang main bola cuma dalam _play station_. Di dunia nyata saja kalah terus," celetuk Seunghoon begitu mengakhiri permainannya yang dimenangkan Lee Seunghyun. Realistis juga kata-kata Lee Seunghoon kali ini. Nam Taehyun yang dapat giliran main semakin cemberut.

"Aku mau mainnya dengan Seunghoon- _hyung_ ," gumam Taehyun yang enggan memainkan gilirannya.

"Jadi, kenapa Seungri- _hyung nebeng_ main di sini? Memangnya _hyung_ yang lain kemana?" Kang Seungyoon mengubah haluan pembicaraan. Enggan meladeni _maknae_ yang ngambek lagi.

"Para _center line_ sedang mengantar TOP- _hyung_ yang akan menembak seorang _yeoja_."

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Apa? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, TOP," sergah Tablo yang muncul dengan wajah _shock_.

Dia _shock_ melihat keponakannya ditembak seorang Choi Seunghyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya TOP dengan intonasi datar. Di sana, sudah ada Taeyang dan Daesung yang ikut kaget melihat tampang kaget pemilik warung martabak.

"Dia ini Choi Minri, TOP. Choi Minri. Jangan pernah menjadikan seseorang yang satu marga denganmu sebagai kekasihmu."

" _Mwo_?!"

Brukk

 **~ Bang Bang Bang ~**

"Aku mana tau kalau keponakan Lee Tablo itu seorang Choi," ujar TOP _sewot_.

Kini TOP bersama anggota Bigbang kecuali Seungri sudah berada di ruang tamu kediaman mereka. Merenungkan nasib TOP yang terlihat mengenaskan dalam urusan percintaan. Sekali bertemu gadis cantik, gadis itu justru semarga dengannya. Serba salah.

"Kalau begitu, TOP- _hyung_ ganti marga saja," usul Daesung yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Jiyong tepat di perutnya.

" _Betewe_ , dimana-"

Brak

" _Hyungdeul_ , aku pulang!" seru _namja_ yang baru akan ditanyakan keberadaannya oleh Dong Youngbae.

Kemudian TOP yang sejak tadi duduk dengan wajah _bete_ pun langsung mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Matanya diarahkan pada Lee Seunghyun yang kini terlihat tersenyum sumringah. Choi Seunghyun pun langsung berdiri dari sofa. Seolah melihat seorang anak kesayangannya, TOP tampak tersenyum melihat senyum ceria panda jejadian itu.

"TOP- _hyung_ ~ Bagaimana pernyataan cintamu?" tanya Seungri sambil membuka lebar kedua lengannya seperti ingin memeluk sesosok 'ayah'.

GREP

"Tidak. Jangan tanyakan aku apapun, siluman panda _absurd_ ," jawab TOP sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"TOP- _hyung_?" gumam Taeyang menatap kasihan pada Double Seunghyun itu.

" _It's okay. Let's not fall in love_. Aku punya kalian, dan kalian semua sahabatku. Kalian _dongsaeng_ ku, kalian keluargaku. Terutama kau, kembaran beda marga," ujar TOP sambil menjewer telinga Seungri, kembar nama yang hanya berbeda marga dengannya.

"Hn, _we're yours_ , TOP- _hyung_ ," sahut Jiyong sambil ikut memeluk TOP dan Seungri. Daesung pun ikut memeluk mereka disusul Taeyang.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan darimana saja kau seharian ini, bocah panda kecil?" tanya Taeyang di sela-sela acara _bromance_ massal ini.

Kemudian Seungri melonggarkan pelukannya begitu pun yang lainnya. Mereka pun menatap Seungri yang nampak berbeda. Terutama dengan penampilan Seungri yang terlihat berantakan.

"Oh, kakiku tadi terperosok di selokan depan rumah Bom- _noona_ setelah bermain _ps_ di kost-kostannya Winner," jawab Seungri sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ah, _maknae_ konyol yang memberi warna. Tak perlu merasa _ngenes_ karena kesendirian. Toh di sekitarnya masih ada tetangga yang bisa diajak main seperti Winner, Kim Triplets, dan bahkan Yunhyeong anak ketua RT. Ya, itulah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Seungri. Dan kesenangan _absurd_ Seungri lah yang turut mengukir senyum untuk member Bigbang yang lain.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**

Yosh! Fict ini berakhir dan dengan demikian Fura haturkan banyak kata makasih untuk DioRah & keripik balado yang dengan murah hati mau mengikuti fict nista ini. Sekali lagi Fura tegaskan fict ini untuk hiburan semata. Fura menghargai dan menghormati BIGBANG dan karya-karyanya. Maaf bila fict nista ini memungkinkan spekulasi yang tak kalah konyolnya dengan fict ini. Dan sebelum pamit, izinkan Fura tinggalkan sejumlah hestek XD

#VivaVIP #VivaBIGBANG #BIGBANGkambekkapannih :v #LANJUTANSERIESEXITWINNERKAPANNIH :'v #thankyouMinzy T-T)/

Dan maafkan hestek yang terkesan gak nyambung di atas :3

Oke annyeong!

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


End file.
